<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cravings by oisforoblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006823">cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion'>oisforoblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>homemade treats and other shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, domestic andrew, honestly just a little snippet, neil living with dan and matt, pregnant Dan, soft?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew opens the door to his new neighbour.<br/>Yeah, the hot one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>homemade treats and other shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Andrew swore and quickly rinsed his hands with the doorbell. He didn't expect visitors - he never really did - and the timing was awfully inconvenient as he had just finished cooking, everything and everywhere an oily mess while his hair got a fair share of the grease scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened the door without checking through the peephole, and was rooted to the spot to the sight of the person before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello,” he said, his mouth in a thin smirk as he looked at the domestic Andrew. Why didn't he at least leave the freaking hand towel, currently tucked beside him, behind?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My name is Neil, we just moved to the house next-door, nice to meet you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course he knew that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That face he was just able to put a name to - <em>Neil</em> - would pass across the street every possible unholy hour, running like there was no tomorrow. Ever since the first time Andrew caught a glimpse of that scene, thanks to <em>his</em> blasphemous sleep patterns, the silent breeze through the auburn hair was something he came to look forward to - behind the security of the thinly veiled windows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't realize," he shamelessly lied. "Andrew."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neil raised his brow, but didn't comment further. "So… firstly, I apologize for bothering while you, apparently, are busy - however, I'm being blackmailed into doing this by that woman over there."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew leaned in to look where he pointed at, seeing a very pregnant woman waving at them from their house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't know how," Neil sighed, "but she has the nose of a hound and has been craving whatever delicious thing you were cooking for the last ten minutes. And… she demanded me to ask, if you could share a few pieces?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at his neighbour, dumbfounded. That was probably the last thing he expected to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't have to, of course," Neil hastily added. "I understand if you don't have enough or simply don't want to-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just wait here," Andrew stopped him and promptly shut the door close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So the hot guy had a wife. Very surprising.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next time he opened the door, he was holding a big plate of jalapeno poppers and mozzarella sticks, safely wrapped by plastic. Neil opened his mouth to the size of the gesture but before he could object, Andrew interrupted him. "I cook in bulk. Living alone. This was plenty in the first place."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you so much," he beamed. "Dan is going to be extremely happy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He murmured a few words that it was no problem, but spoke up when his eyes get caught back on their house. "It's soon, huh? Pregnancy, I mean," he added when Neil looked puzzled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh- yeah. 8 months in, been a crazy ride so far," he quickly glanced at Andrew then continued. "I mean, it's especially awkward for me. She and her husband have been taking care of me for a long time already, but now I feel nothing but a burden on my friends' backs."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Anyways," Neil smiled. "I better take this before it gets cool. Owe you one. In fact-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew kept silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"-maybe I can repay with a drink?" he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If it's fine, we can talk about it when I come back for the plate, or later. I've been running a lot so I pass here quite frequently."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know," Andrew added before he could stop himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neil smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Shit.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See you around, then," Neil said and stepped down the doorstep. "Nice to meet you again, Andrew."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left and Andrew shut the door, sloppily walking to the kitchen and throwing a popper into his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What the hell had just happened?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>initially posted to <a href="https://captive-foxhole-son.tumblr.com/post/617170145645920256/cravings">tumblr</a> (<a href="https://captive-foxhole-son.tumblr.com/">@captive-foxhole-son</a>)</p><p>maybe a new series?...</p><p> </p><p>edit: a new series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>